Open to Interpretation
by Odyssion
Summary: Yaoi oneshot. “Sasuke, when I said to look underneath the underneath, this isn't quite what I had in mind.” [KakaSasu]


**Open to Interpretation**

_Disclaimer_: This is a purely non-profit story written for entertainment purposes only. All characters of Naruto belong to their respective owners.

_Author's Notes_: A bit of OOCness, but where would there be humour without that? The cliché and overdone "Kakashi and Sasuke live together" scenario (with Kakashi in a shower and Sasuke wanting to see him with his mask off – done over a million times), but I had to do something. It kills me that there aren't many KakaSasu fics out there :(

So for those of you who care, some extra limey fluff for the holidays. Yay!

* * *

**Open to Interpretation**

Kakashi was stupid, Sasuke decided firmly when he had been forced to move in with his sensei. Just because he ran away from home once didn't mean he was going to do it again. If he were, he wouldn't have bothered coming back. Where the hell was the goddamn logic?

When he had chosen some choice words to convey as much to the jounin, Kakashi hadn't even bothered to look up from his dirty book to reply.

"Do you still plan on killing Itachi?"

"Of course!"

"Then you're not going anywhere." And had casually flipped the page.

He had to admit grudgingly that there was **some** logic in that, but it didn't mean he had to be locked up. One little trip and he was a prisoner for life? That certainly wasn't fair. Weren't there rules against this? When he had tried to prove that point to Tsunade, she had blatantly dismissed him.

"I told him to keep you safe," she had said, levelling her eyes at his own. "Frankly, I don't care if he has to keep you in a jar. He's in charge of you, so he can do whatever the heck he wants."

Kakashi had looked awfully smug that night.

So they ended up being roommates. After a few months had passed, Sasuke hadn't found it difficult to fall into a routine. Kakashi was mainly a creature of habit, and so their living arrangement wasn't too uncomfortable. In the mornings, Kakashi would make them something to eat before they headed out to meet up with Naruto and Sakura for the day. In the late evenings, when both of them were tired from a hard day's training, Sasuke would make a simple dish that they could enjoy before turning in. The chores in the house were split much the same way, and he had to admit… it wasn't at all bad.

Except, of course, for the fact that Naruto couldn't let anything go.

"So, Sasuke!" he would beam cheerily, drawing out his words into a mocking sort of tone. "How's living with the sensei? Have you seen him with his mask off yet? Huh, huh?"

Come to think of it, Sasuke couldn't recall seeing Kakashi with his mask off… which was more than odd, because they had shared every meal together since he moved in. How could he have missed something that obvious? But Sasuke had pointedly refused to answer any of these questions, simply ignoring the loudmouth and concentrating on some poor inanimate object with his death glare. He wished the Sharingan could give him the ability to shoot fire out of his eyes; that would be one hell of a bloodline limit, and Naruto wouldn't even dare come close.

"Saaaasuke, are you listening to me?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's vision. He felt his left eyelid start to twitch. "Come on, you've lived with him for months, share some juicy secrets with us!"

"Leave him alone, Naruto," Sakura would rebuke. "Kakashi-sensei probably never takes his mask off." She pondered it a moment. "Well, except when he has to eat, and probably when he takes a shower…"  
Count on Naruto to pick up the worst part of a phrase. "EEEWW! You've seen Kakashi-sensei **naked**!"

He thought he felt a vein in his temple burst. His eyelid was doing a little tap dance. "No, you moron!" he said through gritted teeth, grabbing Naruto's collar. "I don't go around looking at people while they're in the shower! Don't blame your dirty habits on me." Never mind the fact that Kakashi always walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist to accompany the mask, and the fact that Sasuke liked to watch the stray water droplets work their way down Kakashi's toned chest and into the beginnings of light patches of hair that led lower…

He felt his face flush.

"Eeeww! Naruto, you freak! Sasuke-kun wouldn't do something like that! Who'd want to see Kakashi-sensei naked, anyway? That's just wrong!"

"What's all this about seeing me naked?"

All three genins froze; Sasuke with his hand gripping the front of Naruto's shirt, Naruto with a stupid look on his face, and Sakura with a look of utter embarrassment.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, as if they'd done nothing wrong. "We were just—"

"—Waiting for you," Sakura finished quickly as Sasuke let go of his teammate. "So now that you're here, we can get going!"

The silver-haired man eyed all his students carefully. "I see. Let's be off then, shall we?"

He walked past his team and led the way, with Sasuke quickly following close in tow. He didn't want to have to look at Naruto again that soon, but saw with satisfaction that Sakura had pinched the idiot's ear rather severely before dragging him along. The only problem was that there was nothing between Kakashi and himself to block the view of that delectable ass.

He sighed inwardly to himself; what the heck had he gotten himself into?

-

If he really thought about it, this was all Kakashi's fault.

Naruto had been a catalyst, of course, but the root of the problem had been Kakashi. If he hadn't made Sasuke move in with him, the young genin would never have noticed all those enticing habits, all those suggestive looks and that incredible body. It he hadn't made Sasuke move in with him, the Uchiha figured he never would've started to see Kakashi in a sexual light—see him as a _man _rather than the father figure he had always been. It was so wrong it made him want to kill himself. Maybe being surrounded by all those dirty books had corrupted him somehow; maybe the wrongness between the pages had seeped into his skin and pervaded his mind. How else could he explain it?

It was in this huffy misdirected anger that he walked home alongside Kakashi, who was humming tunelessly to himself. Sasuke hated the humming; he could usually put up with it by telling himself that it was better than that book. But with his current irritation in full swing, he found the noise rather unbearable.

He was about to tell Kakashi to shut it when the jounin spoke.

"So, what exactly were you and Naruto arguing about this morning?"

Sasuke flushed. "Nothing in particular." He averted his eyes.

"Oh really? Hmm, I must be mistaken to think it was serious, then. From where I was standing, it looked like you were about to punch him." Kakashi's eyes bored into his skin.

With no response to the comment, he kept right on walking. It took him a while to note that the humming had stopped.

-

Sasuke's plan had been to observe Kakashi while he ate that night. There was no possible way to eat through a mask, so he **had** to take the rag off. Except for some inexplicable reason Kakashi decided to break routine, declaring that he would like to wash the "dirt and grime" off his body before the meal.

"I should be done when dinner's ready," he had said, his visible eye smiling. Sasuke had been even more annoyed at the setback, and had been taking his anger out on the cabbage when the sound of humming drifted to his ears over the steady accompaniment of running water. His eye twitched. Try as he might, he couldn't get the tune out of his head. He threw the cabbage away and stormed towards the bathroom door, intent on giving Kakashi a piece of his mind—and stopped short.

The door was slightly ajar.

Yellow light was spilling through the narrow crack, the interior bathed in steam. His curiosity was piqued; Kakashi wasn't one to be careless. At least it explained why he could hear that damn song so well, even over the spray of the shower. He heard the hissing water now, the uneven falling of liquid as it touched Kakashi's body before landing in the tub. He recalled Sakura's comment earlier, about how Kakashi had to take his mask off when showering…

Unconsciously, his hand reached for the door. A little peek couldn't hurt, could it? It wasn't like he was committing a heinous crime, and Kakashi never had to know. Softly, his fingers brushed the handle and the door slid open soundlessly.

Sasuke had never truly appreciated the transparent shower curtain before.

Through the steam, he could clearly see the detailed outline of the jounin's body, the way the sparse light played over his joints and muscles. He had his head tilted back to let the water flow down his neck and torso, and all thought of any kind vanished as Sasuke blatantly stared. Who knew old men could be this… hot?

He must have made some sort of noise, because Kakashi's eyes snapped open and turned to stare at Sasuke, who for the life of him could not find it within in his power to move. The humming stopped.

"Sasuke," Kakashi greeted happily, as if it was not at all a violation of his privacy to have his roommate watching him shower. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes," Sasuke had answered weakly, eyes trailing down; he didn't even bother to stare at Kakashi's exposed face. He was starting to appreciate 'steamy' porn books… and mentally slapped himself. "No! I mean no! I mean…" What had he come here for, exactly? "I'm going to finish up dinner."

He darted away with as much dignity as he could, slamming the door behind him. Kakashi smiled almost wickedly and continued to lather himself, whistling a long solo.

-

They ate dinner in sexual tension. Well, Sasuke felt tension; Kakashi seemed perfectly content – mask-less and all – but the dark-haired boy couldn't even appreciate the situation he had been working to attain.

"That's it!" he finally snapped, slamming his chopsticks down on the table. "How can you just act all normal when… when…" He blushed.

"When what, Sasuke? Has something happened that I don't know about?" Kakashi kept eating away.

Sasuke's eye twitched. '_So he's going to play it like that, eh? Well, that's fine with me!'_

He got off his chair and approached Kakashi, pulling out the jounin's chair in turn. It was the first time he saw a brief flicker of surprise cross the older man's face. With a distinct sense of satisfaction, he hopped onto Kakashi's lap and straddled his hips while crushing their lips together and shoving his tongue as far down the other's throat as it would go. For his efforts, he got a strangled half-groan of shock and… something else. When they finally broke apart, Kakashi only stared at him, dumbfounded, while Sasuke smirked.

"What exactly are you doing, Sasuke?" Kakashi collected himself enough to ask.

"Exactly what you've been teaching me," the teen replied, hands sliding to the button of Kakashi's pants. He was pleased to hear the small intake of breath the jounin took.

"I don't recall this being in the lesson plan," Kakashi answered, but didn't move to stop him.

"You've been taunting me," Sasuke accused. "I should've realized it sooner; you always said to look beneath deception." His hand travelled beneath the layers of clothing and found Kakashi's growing arousal.

The older man let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. "Sasuke, when I said to look 'underneath the underneath', this isn't quite what I had in mind."

"You were never really specific," Sasuke countered, grinning mischievously. "I prefer to think that it's open to interpretation."

Kakashi opened his eyes, smiling widely as he studied Sasuke's face. "You're right. I wasn't complaining, of course."

He gave the appendage a little squeeze. "I should hope not."

The jounin pulled Sasuke in for a heated kiss, sliding his hands up the youth's shirt. He nibbled gently on the genin's ear, eliciting a low growl.

"What else have you been interpreting?" he whispered, kissing his way down that delicious neck.

Sasuke promptly pushed Kakashi away and leapt serenely off his sensei's lap.

"You'll have to find out for yourself, won't you?" he replied suggestively, practically sashaying into his bedroom.

Kakashi followed slowly, predatorily. After all his baits, he wasn't about to rush now. Let Sasuke wait.

"Are you coming or not?" an exasperated voice called out. He had to keep from laughing at the pun.

"Ah, still so much to learn…"

He didn't think he'd ever had so much fun teaching.

-

When Naruto accidentally nudged him in the 'lower back' the next morning, Sasuke winced. Sakura noticed this, and asked Sasuke if he was all right. The dark-haired boy had flushed an incredible shade of crimson, muttered something about training too hard, and averted his eyes. She bought his story – and Kakashi was smart enough not to let out a single chuckle.

After all, he wanted a little more training later that night too.

**END**

* * *

_AN:_ Hmm… torturing Sasuke is fun, I think. And Kakashi as a pervert is even more fun! Pointless author's notes at the end of the story… 


End file.
